The Perfect Maiden
by inweofnargothrond
Summary: This is the other version of 'In the Shadows' in the pov of Calwaiel. Calwaiel is the perfect she-Elf, but it's not as good as it seems. cough this is a (somewhat) mary sue... you dont need to tell me... look at the title and think cough... R
1. AN and Disclaimer

This story is another version of 'In the Shadows' but in Calwaiel's point of view (I'm sure there's some proper name for it, but I don't know it!)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of this is based on J.R.R. Tolkien's work- almost all the characters, places, etc. are all J.R.R. Tolkien's. Basically, Lord of the Rings is not mine *sigh* neither is Legolas *sob* none of it is mine- except for a rare few characters, namely Calwaiel and Canyaiel (and some others).  
  
Author's Note: Please no flames only- constructive criticism, though you probably wouldn't stop even if I asked, so I suppose its all wasted breath, what are you waiting for? Read the story and review! *thank you for reading*  
  
Oh, and if anyone has a better title for this story- feel free to leave me one!  
  
By the way, I'm not making any money on this or anything like that- strictly for entertainment purposes *mwahaha* [don't know where that came from.] 


	2. Calwaiel

"Canyaiel?" a light voice asked, "Where are you?" A little Elf walked through the trees of the gardens of Imladris. She was young in Elven ways- only about one hundred years of age, but to a human, one might think of her as ten years old. She had long dark hair and piercing deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress, which she held in her hand so it would not get dirty, and light slippers.  
  
"Canyaiel?" she asked again before grumbling to herself, "Mother will be so cross with me if I cannot find her."  
  
"Canyaiel!" she shouted, seeing a girl running away and laughing madly. Canyaiel looked exactly like her- with the same long dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Come on, we are running from Elrohir!" Canyaiel shouted as she ran past her.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" she asked, running to keep up with her.  
  
"Arwen and I!"  
  
"Where is Arwen?" she asked, panting slightly.  
  
"She is behind us-" Canyaiel stopped suddenly her young elf twin ran right into her, "Oh no! Elrohir has captured her!" Canyaiel took a long stick from the ground and ran the opposite way.  
  
"Herio!" Canyaiel shouted, taking the stick as if it were a sword and running. A taller, older Elf- who was only ninety-two years older than Canyaiel and her sister- was carrying a she-Elf.  
  
Both the he and she-Elves had long dark hair and silver grey eyes- and looked as if they were brother and sister. Canyaiel poked the Elf that was carrying the girl in the stomach with the stick.  
  
"Ouch!" he said, "You stabbed me!" he placed the she-Elf on the floor daintily and pretended to die.  
  
"Elrohir!" the she-Elf said amused yet calmly, "I told you to put me down before!" Elrohir just laughed and got up off the floor.  
  
"Oh, Arwen," he said laughing at his younger- only by one hundred eleven years- sister, who looked to be about eight years old but was actually eighty-one. Elrohir looked to be about twelve.  
  
"Look!" Canyaiel said, picking up her stick, "I am a sword-maiden!" Elrohir just laughed along with Arwen. But, she didn't. She looked disapprovingly at her twin.  
  
"That is not proper, Canyaiel!"  
  
"Oh, why must you be so proper, Calwaiel?" Canyaiel laughed, but still placing the stick down. 


	3. Meetings

Calwaiel scowled, "Mother is looking for you." 

"Oh, is she- really?" Canyaiel asked, laughing, "Tell her to stop being indolent and to come find me herself!" 

"I am already far in trouble, this is not helping. Come on, Canyaiel, mother will be cross." 

"Oh, all right. Goodbye Arwen, goodbye Elrohir," she blew a kiss to both of them, "I shall see you soon." Calwaiel sighed to herself, walking quicker than Canyaiel. 

"You shouldn't act like that." 

"Why not?" Canyaiel asked in a rebellious voice- tempting Calwaiel to snap. 

"It's not proper," Calwaiel responded. She was the calmer one of the two. 

"Why would I want to be proper?" 

Calwaiel sighed. Her sister would never understand. She walked quickly, leaving Canyaiel to follow her. They entered their small white home, filled with golden things and trinkets which their father- who was slain by orcs- would bring back from his travels. 

"Where were you?" 

Calwaiel looked up at her mother in fear, "I was looking for Canyaiel, as you told me, mother." 

Canyaiel, however, just laughed, "Oh, mother, do not worry- Arwen and Elrohir asked me to accompany them." 

"Indeed," Elenya said. Elenya was an Elf of about four-hundred years old, with long honey colored hair and crystal blue eyes; she was quite beautiful. Calwaiel could never understand how Canyaiel managed to get away with such things like that; she knew that if she had ever tried to do anything near the sort, she would surely be scolded- or even worse. Canyaiel gave her mother a dazzling smile and fled upstairs to her room. Calwaiel followed quickly. 

"I don't know how you manage to do that." 

"It's all in the smile- look innocent and act as if you did nothing wrong," Canyaiel replied, almost expertly, "Are you still going to that gathering tomorrow?" Calwaiel's eyes lit up. 

"Of course," she replied excitedly, "I even have my dress picked out and everything." She ran to her chest which lay at the foot of her bed and threw it open. She gently moved some bits of clothing aside and took out an exquisite sky blue dress with gems that reflected the light. 

"Oh, it is beautiful," Canyaiel said dryly, "I don't know why you want to go. All they do is gather the maidens and talk about insignificant, trivial things- such as how to hold a glass of wine and how to sew- Mother already teaches you such." 

"I noticed you were not invited," Calwaiel said back defensively, "And no, I already know how to hold a glass of wine and how to sew, thank you very much. They only invite a few maidens, of which I noticed you were not." 

"And why would I want to?" 

"Because it is of the fairer of the younger Eldar." 

They argued all that night until Calwaiel finally decided to save her voice and go to sleep, leaving Canyaiel believing that she was witty and had "won" the argument- she went to bed that night feeling quite superior and proud of herself. 

~*~ 

Canyaiel would never understand- Mother always said that Canyaiel was a "poor excuse for a maiden," yet somehow, I could not agree with her. She was so- different- one could almost think of her as bizarre. I got out of bed before the sun rose. I could barely see her rays on the horizon as I looked out the window. I hastily took off my plain, white sleeping garments and placed another dress on. It was not the most beautiful of mine, but only a fool would say that it was unattractive. 

It went off at the tips of my shoulders in a blue satin ribbon, light reflecting jewels dotted the collar, waist, and bottom. I smoothed out the sky blue colored silk of the dress. The sleeves opened only slightly and covered my fingers. I took a pair of matching slippers from my chest and placed them on my feet- each slipper adorned with a matching crystal. 

I walked to the vanity and looked into the seeing-glass. I took a silver comb and started undoing the invisible knots in my hair. I started braiding my hair myself- something that I had quickly learned how to do, and fastened it with a gem. I picked up the skirt of my dress so it would not trail along the dirt paths and walked outside to a small part of the garden- a secret garden that only a few knew about. 

"Mae govannen," a maiden voice called. I recognized it immediately as Meldawen. 

"Mae govannen, Meldawen," I replied. Meldawen was a beautiful, smart, and amazingly witty maiden- with long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes flecked with golden. She was almost exotic looking, striking if you had never seen her before. She was of mixed descent- the voice of the Teleri, the hair of the Silvan, and the eyes of the Nandor. Two other maidens followed her, Ariniel and Itilawendë. 

Ariniel was the daughter of Tulcawen, the brother of Calimo, the father of Meldawen. Ariniel's father was of the Teleri and Silvan- her mother, Teleri, and her father, Silvan. She had a face similar to her cousin's- heart shaped and pale. She had, however, a hybrid of the dark hair of the Silvan and the light hair of the Teleri- making a beautiful mixture of deep brown hair flecked with pieces of almost black and almost blond hair. Her eyes were golden colored- the color of honey- whose only flaws were a speck of grey in each eye. 

Itilawendë was of Imladris descent- yet her parents had sailed already. She was the eldest of us, whereas Arwen was the youngest. However, she was still quite young in terms of Elves- only one hundred fifty. She had long hair of shining gold and beautiful eyes of lavender. She easily had the loveliest eyes- the color of a violet in bloom- sparkling with the light of Helluin. 

"Mae govannen," Arwen called from the distance. Arwen was by far the most beautiful of all of us. She had beautiful grey eyes- like the stars at night. They held no flecks or striations, but were pure and clear. They seemed to go on and on forever, into the uncertain future- yet they held an unknown light, the light of hope. Her hair was long and dark, darker than the feathers of a raven. It shone in the moonlight and sparkled in the sun. She had perfect, flawless, perfect, pale skin, but she was to become noted for her dark beauty- which was unusual for the Eldar- whom usually had light pale skin, like Arwen's, but crystal blue eyes and light hair- the color of the sun. 

"Mae govannen," I said, smiling. 


	4. Norno

She walked into the circle of five- the Lempë. She was Undómiel, the evening star; Meldawen was Anarlohta, the sun blossom; Ariniel was Órelindë, the dawn song; Itilawendë was Nárlilta, the flame dance; and I- I was Olorlótë, the dream flower. These names were forgotten with time- save Undómiel, but for now, we could enjoy ourselves with them. 

"What are we to do today?" Ariniel asked. 

"Let us go watch them practice their archery lessons," Meldawen smiled suggestively. We all looked at each other- we knew perfectly who _they_ were- they were the young Elves. Itilawendë smiled in her mature sense. 

"That should suffice," she replied almost casually. 

Ariniel giggled, "That will be enjoyable." She was only a year older than I was, but she was the most childish of all of us. Itilawendë is easily the most responsible, but it is almost ironic that Arwen comes next, for she is the youngest. I would have to say that I was quite mature, compared to Meldawen and Ariniel- their immaturity seemed to run in the family. Meldawen's father, whom was Ariniel's uncle, was fixated with acting in plays or musicals, and often interrupted important dinners and meetings with breakouts of re-enactments of comedies- although he was a very important Elven lord. 

However, we all were quite excited and intrigued by the idea of going to watch the young Elves practice- yet none of us ever thought we would actually talk to them. We walked into the woods where they practiced. Further off were the woods of which the elder Elves practiced- one could easily figure out by the height of the painted targets. We stood in a little semi-circle, watching them practice and laughing all the while. 

After an hour or so, a group of five walked- no strutted, over to us and smiled, all revealing perfect white teeth. Arwen and I laughed at them; Itilawendë just smirked in her almost useless attempt in being 'alluring'; and Meldawen and Ariniel giggled in their juvenile manner. 

Tirmo, Náro, Malto, Norno, and Tamuril- those were their names. Tirmo was a sweet elf- long dark hair and honey colored eyes; Náro was a temperamental elf who, too, had dark hair but also had shadowed eyes; Malto had golden hair and eyes of the sea; Norno had strawberry-blonde hair, much like his sister, Meldawen, and they shared the same eyes; and Tamuril had eyes of the night- midnight blue and dark hair- black as the coal from a fire. 

Malto was the most sociable and approached Ariniel first before kissing her hand. Then, almost as if signaled, Tamuril walked up to Arwen, touching her arm gently; Tirmo slowly, and in a very embarrassed manner, walked to Meldawen and took her hand; Náro took Itilawendë's hand and grasped it in an almost rough manner, but it looked quite lovely and comfortable; and I was the last to be approached- by Norno. He did not touch me in any way, but merely looked at me with his beautiful eyes that could only be described as a fresh leaf with uneven holes made by a hungry insect- yet her beautiful golden rays streamed through them, causing a beautiful medley of green and gold to the ants that walked below. 

We walked to a part of the seemingly endless garden that few knew about. It was called the 'Telumë o Melindo' and there were five small benches which could each hold two Elves. The pavilion and benches were of Imladris style- white and iron- in a sophisticated style that I have been so accustomed to that I would never give it a fleeting thought. However, travelers from far and wide had come here, always telling me how beautiful my home was and how blessed I was to live here. I would just smile awkwardly and excuse myself. 

We often came here just to get away from the prying eyes of our parents- and, of course, to misbehave and flirt. We sat in a wide circle, each with our partners. I would always feel so uncomfortable, sitting with Norno, because Meldawen was always right there. He did not seem to mind, though, and that eased me slightly. Norno and I would always be the last to talk- Malto and Ariniel would flirt shamelessly; while Tamuril and Arwen would talk about political manners. Tirmo and Meldawen would speak of anything they wished, usually about their animals; while Náro and Itilawendë would speak of their parents, whom had all sailed long ago, and what they thought the outside world looked like. 

Norno took my hand in his. It was quite lovely because his hand was soft, but I could not help but blush. 

"What are you doing on this beautiful day?" he asked me. I smiled in what I hoped was a teasing manner. 

I'm never going to tell Canyaiel what we do on our 'meetings'. 

I batted my eyelashes for a moment, but not purposely, "Oh, I am not sure." I squeezed his hand- just to be sure it was all real. 

His cheeks turned a little pink, "Perhaps you would like to accompany me on a walk?" 

I grinned, "Yes, that would be lovely." He smiled. 

"I shall see you before she sets." I nodded and stood up. 

"Namárie." Ariniel, Arwen, Meldawen, Itilawendë, and I all seemed to finish our conversations at the same time. We slowly walked back to 'our' place- the 'Lempë Loctë Paca'- the secret place where we would meet. 

"I simply adore Malto," Ariniel said upon reaching the Paca, pretending to faint. Meldawen caught Ariniel in her arms. 

"Of course, of course," Meldawen said, pushing Ariniel's back up, causing her to stand upright, "You say that every day." 

Ariniel smirked, "Am I not allowed to? I think I am in love." Meldawen, Ariniel, and Itilawendë laughed but Arwen and I looked at each other. This was something quite new for Ariniel- was she serious or was she not? 

"We shall be wed at any day," Ariniel sighed dreamily, "I am just waiting for him to ask me." I smiled- I had never seen Ariniel so dreamily serious. 

"Tirmo must be the sweetest thing in all of Arda!" Meldawen said, shooting a glance at her cousin, who was currently picking flowers and prancing about like a fawn. 

Arwen glanced up at them and smirked, "Shall we be expecting a wedding soon?" 

Ariniel and Meldawen sighed dramatically, "Perhaps," they both said at the same time. I tried my hardest to suppress a snort; they were far too immature to marry, but, perhaps they were not all they seemed. 

"And what of you and Tamuril?" Ariniel said mischievously, poking Arwen with her elbow. 

Arwen sighed a bit, "I do not know. I doubt it. He is far too interested in politics and I fear that is all he speaks of." It was followed by an uncomfortable silence until Meldawen cleared her throat. 

"Oh," I said, smirking, "Norno asked me to accompany him for a walk-" Itilawendë let out a, quite uncharacteristic, squeal and Arwen smiled broadly. Meldawen and Ariniel jumped up. 

"Oh!" Meldawen said, jumping about like a baby rabbit, "Come on! You must find something to wear!" I thought this was quite odd; since she always was one to, seemingly, object to my courting of Norno. She took my arm and led me back to my home where she made me sit on the bed as she took apart my chest, throwing clothes and slippers about. 

"Norno said his favorite color was red, or was it blue? White or green?" 

I cleared my throat a little uneasily, "Meldawen?" 

"Oh! This one is perfect!" She threw a dress at me- it was a light green color, with a skirt that expanded. The skirt was two layers; the bottom layer was a soft almost webbed material that was a darker green, and the upper layer was slit diagonally and light green, just like the bodice. It had a band around the waist of green gems. The sleeves flowed out nicely and were adorned with smaller gems. 

"Green doesn't look good on me-" 

"Nonsense! Put it on!" she demanded. I pulled off my dress and pulled the green one on and Meldawen squealed. "Oh, it's so beautiful! You're wearing it." She braided my hair and finished just as I heard someone call, "Calwaiel?" Meldawen pushed me toward the door, "Go!" I walked down the stairs and outside to meet Norno. 

He smiled and looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes, "You look lovely." I relaxed a little and let him lead me to a part of Imladris I had never seen before. There, we sat and talked about anything and everything. He told me that he was going on a 'secret' trip to Mirkwood the following day, but would not tell me of what business, so I bothered him about it no longer and sighed to myself. 

"Look," he said, pointing to a set of stars, "Menelvagor." He ceased pointing and instead placed his arm around my shoulder. I tensed up a little, but soon sighed comfortably. With his other arm, he tilted my chin up and looked straight into my eyes- almost as if boring a hole. His eyes were dangerous, beautifully dangerous- green as a leaf on the fiftieth day of Coirë, with golden flecks sent straight from the sun herself. He leaned in and kissed me softly, almost hungrily, but it was also he that broke the kiss, yet with a smile. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks but was at a loss for words. 

"That was amazing," he whispered, taking my hands in his. I smiled and nuzzled up closer to him, enjoying the brisk night breeze.   
  


**Review! Tell me what you think/what you think is gonna happen! =D Haha any ideas? Or, what you want to happen? I'm open for any suggestions- so feel free to leave them!**


	5. Medley

To Wild Tangent: I actually got the names from this website: which was linked to the third website you gave me, but thank you for trying- and failing- to prove me wrong. Some of the names I use in the story are Quenya rather than Sindarin, however, which is where you may have gotten confused. 'Calwa' is to mean 'beautiful,' in Quenya, and was on page 254 of The Book of Lost Tales 1 by J.R.R. Tolkien and edited by Christopher Tolkien; however, it was spelled with a 'k' rather than a 'c' in his writing. I made it a 'c' because in other books it was less common for one to see a 'k' which started a word rather than a 'c'- although the change has not made much of a difference to you self-made 'experts.' Other names I got from this website: , of which I am not too sure of its eligibility; however, I tried checking it back with the Quenya word-list of the first website, but may have just forgotten. However, thank you for the second website- no one has given me that link yet, and I find it quite helpful. 

Anyway, onto the chapter- but I have to ask, why did you review if you didn't even read it? {I've noticed that I've been saying 'you' although this person is probably not going to read this} 

Thanks to little-lost-one for reviewing each chapter of this story (and 'Back to You' and 'In the Shadows') 

--- 

I heard tapping on the glass- similar to the time that Canyaiel dropped mother's pearl necklace on the marble floor in Lord Elrond's hall. I sat straight up and saw little pebbles being thrown at the window. I looked over- Canyaiel was still asleep, and I walked to the window. I looked down at the grass to see Norno standing there, grinning with a handful of rocks. I ran to the seeing-glass to comb my hair quickly and I opened the window slowly, checking behind me the whole time to see that Canyaiel wouldn't wake. I stood on a little ledge and latched the window shut. 

"Norno, what in the name of Elbereth are you doing?" I hissed down, "It's still dark." 

"I couldn't sleep," he said back, "Come down." 

"No," I responded, almost wailing, "Mother will be so cross!" 

He sighed, "Do you always do everything your mother tells you to do?" I allowed myself to click my tongue slightly and slid down, holding on to the ledge that I was just standing on with my fingertips. Norno took my legs and placed me down on the floor. 

"I'm leaving soon," he whispered into my ear and squeezed my hand, "I just wanted to tell you that I shall see you in a little while… And that I'll miss you." He smiled and left as quickly as he came. I looked up at the window and sighed to myself- there was no way in all of Arda that I could get back up there before mother woke up. 

I heard the clicking of a tongue three times, "Perfect little Calwaiel, sneaking out? I never would have thought…" 

"Oh, be quiet, Canyaiel and help me up!" 

Canyaiel grinned as she leaned out the window, "I am most certainly rubbing off on you." She placed her hands on the window ledge and hooked her feet onto the window then released her grip on the window ledge- hanging only by her feet. 

"You're going to fall," I said, worriedly. 

She just smirked, looking at me upside-down, "You underestimate me, dear sister. Take my hand- come on now- before _she_ awakes." I did not need prompting twice and I took her hand. She, somehow, managed to pull both herself and me up into the room. 

"What were you doing?" Canyaiel asked, amused. 

"I," I made a noise which sounded like 'eh-rum', "I was, I was… well, Norno was throwing rocks at the window and asked me to come down so I did-" I took a breath and paused my extremely quick talking, "because he's leaving tomorrow." 

Canyaiel blinked. "Oh, my," she said, grinning broadly. I could make out her blue eyes, shimmering slightly in the moonlight, and her crooked, mischievous grin.   
  


Days passed and passed and Norno still hadn't returned. 

"Stop slouching," Nana said, letting her crystal eyes move away from the embroidery she was stitching, "keep your back straight." I sat up even straighter. "Those stitches are so large a dwarf could fit through them." I made my stitches smaller than they already were. 

"Calwaiel!" I turned around to the part-screech, part-groan, part-hiss, part-cry of Canyaiel. I placed my stitching on the table. 

"Excuse me," I said softly, getting up to walk over to Canyaiel, "What are you doing? Nana will be so cross." 

"No! This is important- Norno was slain just yesterday," she hissed into my ear. I felt my mind completely leave, allowing me only to stare blankly into the distance. 

"Calwaiel, Calwaiel?" I felt Canyaiel poking me with one of her long slender fingers. 

"I… I am fine… I am fine…" I said, telling myself more than Canyaiel, "I'll see him in a few years, am I not correct?" I asked Canyaiel, trying more to convince myself rather than her. 

She thought for a moment, "Maybe in a few millennia." 

I groaned, "I… I don't know what to do," I wailed quietly. 

"Calwaiel, come and finish your stitching," Nana commanded. I started to walk over to her. 

"You are a vile excuse for a nana! Can you not just let Calwaiel settle? It is bad enough that Norno has departed from this world- you need not add any more pressure to her-" 

"Be quiet!" Nana shouted, raising her voice for the first time, "You should shut your mouth!" she paused in her shouting, obviously unable to think of a retort that would offend Canyaiel. 

"I hate you," Canyaiel said calmly, yet smiling wickedly with an ethereal gleam in her eyes, almost as if she was looking straight through Nana into the light of a star, "I wish it was you who was slain rather than father." She remained extremely composed, but I could hear her taking hurried, rushed breaths through her nose. She pronounced each word clearly- and for a moment, I wish I had the bravery to do that. 

Nana snorted, still not able to think of a suitable riposte. "Go away- far away! I can not look at you!" she shouted. 

Canyaiel looked about the happiest she had ever been, "Oh, I am only too glad to do so. Just wait," she said with appreciation, "until everyone finds out that _you_, the horrid, vile, creature you are, sent your own daughter out of the house." 

Nana looked a little worried at this, "Leave," she said, sounding nervous. She took a breath, "I don't have a daughter." I cleared my throat and she ignored me. 

"Goodbye, then _Elenya_," she said, walking out of the house. 

Nana looked at me with icy blue eyes, "She will come back."   
  


But she did not come back for a whole year, and only then she would just crawl into her bed late at night and leave first thing in the morning- leaving me to deal with Nana's complaining. After a few more centuries, she, gradually, decided to stay about an hour before she went to sleep and after she woke up. 

My sister was simply anomalous. 

I could prove it, too; every day she went off to go sword fight with Elladan and Elrohir, while I had to stay home and stitch, clean, and groom. Maybe I was just jealous- but, as mother reminded me, she was the one to be envious of me! I couldn't believe something as silly as that- I was the one working while she became spontaneous and had much more excitement then I could ever… even imagine to have. I told myself that I wasn't invidious. 

"Your begetting day is tomorrow," Nana said. I looked up from the embroidery of a nightingale I was stitching. 

"Yes, Nana." I sighed to myself- I wouldn't forget something like that. Nana must take me for some sort of an idiot. Wait… 

I stood up, "Excuse me." I walked up to my room and took a basket and filled it with a few of my most elegant looking dresses. It was quite a pity that I was already going to trade them away- some haven't even been worn. I played with a little sapphire on one of them and took a deep breath before making my way to town. 

What would Canyaiel ever wish to possess? Nothing… it seemed. I noticed a dusty silver sign at the beginning of town and looked around before entering the door beneath it. It was a small and dark place- dimly lit by candles. There were no windows. 

"Excuse me?" I asked into the darkness, feeling more and more frightened by the moment. 

"This is no place for a young mistress like you." 

"Is that Calwaiel?" I turned around and sighed. 

"Oh, thank Elbereth! Náro!" I said, sighing, "What are you doing here?" 

"I should be asking you. This is a weapon shop… I… I make some of the swords." The other, older Elf turned around and had left by then. 

I cleared my throat, knowing fully well that Náro's father owned the shop, but was gravely injured and had sailed, "I'm actually looking for a sword." I could almost see his eyes light up, though they always seemed dark. 

"A sword?" he repeated, "What type of sword?" 

I hesitated for a moment, not knowing much about swords, "It's for Canyaiel," I paused, "Something light, I suppose," I continued, thinking she could not hold anything too heavy, "Or not," I added, remembering how she had pulled me up from the floor with just her feet, "She is just beginning," I included, "No, perhaps she is not. She has been sword fighting for a good few… centuries?" I wondered, clearing my throat, "Perhaps," I cleared my throat again, "Something pretty," I added lamely. I blushed. 

"Do not worry," he said, not sounding if he cared at all, "I have something she would like." He walked off into the darkness and I stood there, in the center of an extremely small room, feeling quite compressed. Náro came back within moments, holding a gleaming, silver colored sword on top of his hands. I wrapped my fingers around the middle and took it, but immediately dropped it. 

"It's sharp!" I said, surprised as I wiped the blood from my fingers onto my other hand. Náro bent down and picked up the sword by a golden handle. 

"Pick up a sword with the hilt. And if you need to take the sword by the middle, do not touch the edges," he said, demonstrating for me how to take a sword by the middle. He held it with his fingers nimbly, not holding the edges but the slight bump in the center. 

I smiled as I studied the beautiful flowing Elvish script inscribed on the blade, "'Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya,'" I read out loud then looked up at Náro, "What would you like for this?" He walked over to a shelf and took a silver metal cover and handed it to me. 

"A scabbard- Canyaiel will need one of these," he took the sword and placed it inside the scabbard, "It protects and covers the sword." He took the sword inside the scabbard and placed it in my basket and stood staring at the sword. 

I'm not sure how long he stood there, staring at the sword. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and he looked up at me, his eyes gleaming with a twinkle that left as quickly as it came. I blinked a little, wondering if I had only imagined a hint of light in Náro's dark eyes. 

"What would you like for this?" I asked again, quietly. I could almost see his cheeks tinge a little. 

"Nothing," he snapped back, "Nothing," he said again, quietly, softer. 

I felt a little incongruous, not wanting to stir up his temperamental behavior, "Surely there is something you want?" 

He looked up at me, straight into my eyes, and I looked back at him, "No, there is nothing." 

"Thank you," I said, awkwardly, not quite able to turn around and leave. 

He walked closer to me and I thought I saw something- "You can leave now." I nodded and quickly walked outside into the gleaming sunlight. 


	6. Legolas

Thanks to little-lost-one for reviewing! Náro scares me, too… he's a little quirky and mysterious… but… he's interesting! =) 

All right, on July 19th I'm going on vacay (vacation) to Canada for the rest of the summer (till the end of August). I will have a laptop up there (and hopefully spell/grammar check!) but there will probably only be… three of them (or four… my family- *cough*dad*cough* is sort of… obsessed) but I'm going to be doing stuff up there (I think I'm going to be learning French… and hopefully waterskiing!) so I might not have too much time to update but I'll try and get a few chapters out! =) 

--- 

"Ouch," I mumbled to myself after I fell backwards. I suppose I had been running and ran into someone. 

"My sincerest apologies, fair maiden." I looked up and saw the twins. 

I nodded and looked for the sword, "Yes, yes, Elladan and Elrohir," I said, glancing up half-heartedly at them. I placed the sword into the basket. 

"For Canyaiel?" I nodded and gladly accepted the hand that Elladan offered so I could get up. I bowed my head a little and walked carefully home, covering the sword with my basket. 

. 

I'm not quite sure _how_ I survived Nana that night. I gave Canyaiel her sword and she gave me a beautiful dress in which I instantly ran off to show Arwen, who thought it was 'stunning.' She said I should wear it to the ball for the Greenwood banquet and I thought that was a wonderful idea. I put the green dress on and traced my fingers over the golden trim. 

"That was a close one," Canyaiel said, putting her sword away. I braided my hair quickly and placed a necklace on then quickly took it off only to have it replaced by another one. I centered the gem carefully. Canyaiel started running out the door. 

"Wait for me!" I called, smoothing out my skirt. 

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention- Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen and Prince Legolas of Greenwood asked that we see them at the palace," she said, turning around. 

"And you could not have told me this earlier?" I said, getting quite annoyed that I did not look too presentable. 

"No," she laughed. I let out a hot, angry breath as she ran to the palace. I tried walking quicker but she broke into a sprint and I could not keep up. I saw Arwen braiding Canyaiel's hair. 

I glanced at it, feeling jealous that her hair was so elaborately braided and I had not the time to do that, "Oh! Canyaiel! Arwen has managed to work wonders! Your hair is beautiful!" 

"Thank you, Arwen, it is very beautiful," she stood up, "Please excuse me," and she ran off into the palace. Arwen and I looked at each other just as Elrohir, Elladan, and another Elf I did not know approached. 

"Mae govannen," the other Elf said. I nodded slightly and he sat down on the steps next to me and Elladan sat on the other side. Elrohir started talking to Arwen about the banquet. 

"What is your name, fair maiden?" he asked me, taking my hand slightly. 

I felt myself blush, "Calwaiel," I gathered up my courage, "And you, my lord?" 

"Forgive me for being so… indecorous," he said, breaking his line of vision to the ground to look up at me with stunning, light blue eyes, "My name is Legolas. Do not think of me as rude, but I suppose this would be the right time to say that my proper title would be Prince Legolas of Greenwood." I nodded a little uncomfortably. "If you do not mind me saying so," he touched my hand softly, "I think you are beautiful." 

I laughed, "Oh, Legolas!" I glanced over to see Canyaiel, who was talking to Elrohir and finally, the banquet began. Elladan and I walked in with our arms joined and then came Elrohir and Canyaiel, then Arwen and Legolas, and finally Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían. Lord Elrond flicked his wrists and music started. 

"Fair Lady Calwaiel!" I turned around, breaking my gaze from the Lord and Lady, who had begun to dance to see Legolas. "May I have this dance?" I grinned to myself and let him take my arm as he and I glided across the dance floor. 

I sighed and felt so comfortable and safe. It was almost as if nothing could possibly go wrong. For quite some time we stood there, just dancing, until the other Elves started to sit down. He took my hand and led me to a chair next to his seat. A moment later, Canyaiel and Elrohir walked in. Elrohir sat on the opposite side of the table and Canyaiel sat across from me. Legolas rose and pulled out the chair for Canyaiel and a streak of jealousy raged through me- something I had never felt before. I watched Legolas walk back into his seat and glanced over at Canyaiel, who rolled her eyes! 

I let out a little gasp and the food was brought out. Afterward, we resumed dancing until it was nearing dawn. Legolas looked at me and then kissed my brow before bowing and leaving. 

The next morning, Elladan ran to my home. 

"Calwaiel! Canyaiel has been shot with an arrow!" I instantly rose and paused only to comb my hair before running to the palace. I don't think I have ever run like that before. Lord Elrond pointed the way and I entered the room, trying to look calm. 

"Oh, Canyaiel, are you all right?" I asked, looking at my sister, wrapped in bandages and laying on the bed. I felt someone staring at me and I looked over to see Legolas. I smiled and he smiled back. 

"Calwaiel!" I turned around and blushed. 

"Yes?" 

"May I have some alone time?" 

"Certainly," I smiled, finally able to talk to Legolas, "Come Legolas, I have much to-" 

"No, I meant with Legolas, please, if you do not mind." I turned around, feeling myself blush more and walked outside. 

I waited by myself, feeling more and more silly by the moment until Nana came. 

"What did your sister do this time?" 

"Nothing," I quickly lied. She glared down at me. 

"I thought better of you. I never thought!" She threw the door open and entered. After a bit of shouting, she came back out, stomping and absolutely raging and walked outside. I followed her. 

. 

Legolas had asked me to accompany him for a midnight walk. 

"You said you had to speak with me about something?" he asked. 

I nodded, "Have you ever lost someone dear to you?" He nodded slightly, "what did you do? I… I lost Norno… he and I were going to get married," I said hopefully, "shall I wait until I see him or shall I move on?" 

"You shall put yourself into far too much misery if you shall… dote on the past." 

I laughed almost bitterly, "Whomever would love me?" He just smiled. 

. 

"Prince Legolas is leaving!" I woke up with a jump and saw Nana standing there. I nodded and wore the green dress and braided my hair. I tucked a little pink flower into my hair and ran to the palace. 

"Legolas," I said softly, walking up to him. He smiled back at me. 

"I shall miss you terribly," I said before whispering, "Thank you for being there for me… after Norno it has been quite difficult." 

"Our time, it has been so short. But, I am glad you have come, after everything that occurred last night," Legolas said. I looked at him, a little confused. 

"Legolas, you have just been a good friend," I whispered, "I don't know if it is right… did you…?" 

"I did mean it, though. I meant everything I said," his voice trailed off in a whisper, "You shall never stop loving him- when it was my mother I never stopped…" Legolas leaned towards me and kissed me softly. I pushed him away slightly. 

"What are you doing?" I hissed back, "Are you feeling all right?" 

"You are beautiful," he whispered. I smiled a little. He shook his head, "Norno was fortunate to have you. So, you finally listen to what I say, you believe me," he said softly, smiling. I nodded. "You will always miss him, but I am sure there will be someone else." 

"Do you mean you?" I said, laughing slightly… hoping. 

He shook his head, "I do not think so," I felt my heart drop a bit, "But… do not feel guilty." 

"I hate you! I hate you, both!" I turned around to see Canyaiel throw something into the dirt road and run off. Legolas walked over to pick it up and placed it sadly into his pocket before leaving. 

--- 

I really hate this chapter... and this story is getting to be just blah... tell me if you want me to continue 


	7. Choices

Thanks to Anilmathiel for reviewing... yeah, the story _is_ **really** Mary-Sueish (I mean, with a title like this, what do you expect?) but that's the whole point... she's perfect- or is she? *dun dun dun!* Also thanks to little-lost-one haha! Calwaiel's not THAT evil! =) 

But... super super super thanks to **ElveNDestiNy** for your encouragement and kind words.... after all, you _are_ the one who inspired me to write this next chapter... 

--- 

Legolas rode away, and I vaguely wondered if I would ever see him again. Probably not... But still... And even if I did see him… 

I turned around and started back home. 

I wondered if Canyaiel would ever forgive me... I wondered what she was doing now... I wondered if Legolas got back to his kingdom safely... I wondered when I would see him again... I wondered about Náro and why he acted so strange... I wondered about Norno and if he found someone else yet and why I did not feel the least bit of repentance for him... 

But I wondered too much. Wondering never does anything- you must go and do and can not simply wonder. 

I can not just _do_ something... that is what Canyaiel is supposed to do. 

Well, I blatantly suppose I deserve it... 

The next time that I saw Legolas, he still had his vivid sparkling eyes and long, beautiful hair, but he had grown. He was taller and slender, but very well muscled. Maidens walked up to him and fawned over him, but I quickly turned towards the town. 

Maybe my sister would be there... maybe she would forgive me. 

I spotted her amongst a large crowd, trying to break free from them, and I ran towards her, "Good morning, Canyaiel!" I called out, so loudly I was sure she heard me- but she simply walked away. 

I sighed to myself and walked in the gardens. What did I expect? I sat down in a bed of purple irises and picked one carefully, looking at the delicate spots in the bed of white silk. 

Someone sat down next to me, "Why are you alone?" 

I shredded the iris and threw the ripped petals down at the ground, "Because nobody wants to be with me." 

"I can stay with you." 

I glanced up at Legolas through a drape of dark eyelashes, "And why would you, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, ever wish to stay with a lowly maiden such as myself?" I sighed and glanced up at him through misted eyes, a waterfall threatening to spill and take the life from any emotions left on my face. 

"I am not the fairest, nor am I the slightest... Please..." I begged him, not sure at all what I was begging for. He put his hand around me and said nothing more. 

And for the first time... I felt like I was contented just being myself. I did not feel the pressure to keep up with my mother's 'Calwaiel, you must do this, this, and this... you must learn how to sew, cook, and clean... you must always stand straight and look pretty... you must marry early...' and I did not feel atrocious, as I usually do, for not being the 'fun twin' or the 'sociable twin'- I just feel happy being... Calwaiel. 

"Legolas...?" He glanced up at me, with his beautiful, crystal blue eyes and plump, pale pink lips... I would forever hate those colors. "Why... me?" 

He touched my lips with one long, pale finger and whispered, "Do not speak." Then, he sighed, sounding tired and almost... somnolent. 

And from that moment on, I was mystified by him... I always will be, I suppose... I loved him and I hated him... Whatever he wanted me to do- I would do it. And if he told me to sing a song, I would sing two for fear that I would lose him, yet I would secretly hope for the courage to sing only once. 

And I wanted him for myself but not for any plausible reason. Yet, if I lost him, I would cry and thrash about, like a person whom has so many riches that they can not possibly use all of them- but if they lose one that they had barely even noticed before and could not possibly need... 

"Legolas," I started again, tasting the salty tears that made rivers down my cheeks, "Tell me the truth." I wanted to tell him. 'I love you... I hate you! I wish I could be with you forever... I wish you would just let me alone! I will do anything you want me to... But I will wish for the bravery not to.' 

"You confuse me," I stated candidly, "What do you want with me?" I tried again. I stood up, finding confidence in myself that I never had before, "Please, stop playing with me. Tell me what you want." 

And he looked me straight in the eye, with those horrible, gorgeous, icy blue eyes- welling up with icy blue tears, "I do not know." He stood up and took my hands in his and kissed me- and for a moment I was lost... 

_And I will flail under these lights   
That seep down from the bitter sky tonight   
And I will kick and beat my wrists together   
And feel an ocean breathing wave   
Feel them licking at my face   
Ceilings don't exist   
And there are no floors beneath me   
If I were king of this night   
Would you become my queen?_

I pushed him away haughitilly, "Legolas, if you wish for a mere kissing partner- go try that tree over there!" 

He watched me and I waited. I was not sure what it was that I waited for and I knew he was unsure of why he watched me so. My chest moved up and down with labored breathing. The only sounds were my tears falling down like spheres of glass, shattering and mingling shards becoming part of the red-brown dirt. 

And he turned around and walked toward the mellyrn tree he was leaning against and kissed it twice. 

And there I was faced with the most important decision of my life. 

I ran. 

I turned back and ran until I could feel no more. 

I could love him. I could hate him. I chose the latter. 

Now I know that if I chose to love him, I would have died of heartbreak. It was the first time that my lack of confidence, my self-consciousness- has served me well. 

But at the time I thought I was a horrible coward. And I was. 

--- 

Thanks a ton for reading! Leave me one... thoughts... anything...? 

By the way, that song was "Nightingale" by Saves the Day (my absolute-favorite-band ever... new CD comes out soon- 'In Reverie' September 16!) 


End file.
